


Restraint

by Blame Meadow (RAAMIsABeast)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, My First Smut, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/Blame%20Meadow
Summary: "You're beautiful."Loki murmured, moving his head to rest against the other's, watching half closed pink eyes with his indigo ones."So are you."Ji was the first to initiate the kiss, a soft little peck on the lips. But Loki had played nice all day, watched as Ji paraded his bruise covered neck, Loki's marks, around the maze-like house.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and his species Kât belong to Meadow (Monsthetic Amino).
> 
> Also, my first written smut so any helpful critiques will be more than welcome!
> 
> Also, Ji is 17 in human years, so legally able to consent in the UK.

Loki watched the Neko try on cotton clothes after cotton clothes. He was making matching pairs, placing each match in the drawer when he was finished with them.

The pile was nearly finished, and Loki was bored of watching skin be bared and covered again. Taking a stand, Loki caught Ji's arms as he went to take off the shirt he had just matched.

"Leave it for now. I'm tired of watching you match clothes."

The Neko turned around to face Loki with a teasing smile.

"Who wanted to babysit me?"

"Shut up."

The Neko laughed, wriggling his arm free to stroke Loki's face. In response, Loki rubbed behind an ear of Ji's, listening to the soft purring the Neko made. Soon, Loki's baritone purring joined in, both felines content in each other's embraces and each other's affection.

"You're beautiful."

Loki murmured, moving his head to rest against the other's, watching half closed pink eyes with his indigo ones.

"So are you."

Ji was the first to initiate the kiss, a soft little peck on the lips. But Loki had played nice all day, watched as Ji paraded his bruise covered neck, _Loki's_ marks, around the maze-like house.

Well, the Neko would have no reason to parade around. It was Loki's mind thinking like that. And he would be lying if he said that the thought of Ji treating the bites as if they were the rarest jewels wasn't a happy one.

Feeling his restraint slip and not caring, Loki smirked and passionately kissed Ji.

His hands slipped up the shirt Ji wore, feeling the slim body of the younger feline beneath his hands. If Loki held the Neko around his thinnest section, his fingers could touch each other. Gentle hands reciprocating the touching glided their way up Loki's back, obviously dancing around the muscles to get a good hands on approach to them.

Separating from the kiss long enough to nearly tear both shirts off, the Kât growled when Ji moved out of his reach and made to go to the bed. No. Loki was having none of that today.

"Don't think so."

Latching onto the upper arm of the smaller male and twisting the limb behind his back to press the other against the wall was easy when Ji didn't fight. Which he didn't. Too easy to manipulate.

Trapping Ji with his body, Loki bent his head down to start making even more bruises over old ones and on any patch of skin not marked up obsessively. The faint mewls from Ji and his tail shifting to the side pleased Loki greatly. Even as náive as he could be, the Neko knew when to prostrate himself like a bitch in heat.

In fact, it was possible that Ji had been a needy kitty wanting to be bred in a past life. It would explain how flaunting his body seemed so natural under these circumstances.

"Such a needy bitch, aren't you kitten~?"

Loki was one hundred percent sure the Neko's face was bright red and a quick yank of the beige head fur confirmed it.

Shifting to let Ji feel Loki's clothed bulge, Loki chuckled.

"Do you like this, kitten? You pinned against the wall, no where to go."

A moan and a circular grind back against Loki had that answer, even if Ji would never admit it.

Sliding his free hand down the displayed back to the hem of the trousers, the older feline tease the hem down just enough to expose most of the Neko's ass. The other then flicked his trousers open and let them drop, kicking them off somewhere on the floor. They weren't needed right now anyway.

Ji moaned and purred Loki's name as the bare body pressed against his back and he could feel Loki's hot member slot itself between his exposed cheeks. If not for the last line of fabric separating them, Ji would feel it against his entrance.

"Loki... Please..."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Please, fuck me..."

Seeing as the kitten had asked so nicely, Loki obliged, though not before getting Ji to lewdly and thoroughly fuck his own mouth on Loki's fingers.

That done, Loki shoved down the impeding article of clothing down pale, slim legs and gave the Neko a moment to kick them away too.

Teasing the tip of his finger at the Neko's entrance, Loki grinned when a whine slipped into the open. Oh how Loki loved pulling these noises from Ji. Maybe they should do edging sometime.

However, Loki's pent up need made itself known and he penetrated Ji with a finger, letting the cat roll his greedy hips back and work himself open.

Very soon, the Kât added the second finger and searched for the younger male's prostate. When he found it, Ji cried out in pleasure and shuddered, body squeezing around Loki's fingers. Did he just-

"Did you just come?"

Ji blushed in embarrassment. He had. Without being touched.

"I was... playing earlier... and I heard you coming..."

"So you were pent up all those hours? No wonder you kept your back to me, kitten."

The older chuckled, wriggling his fingers before removing them and replacing the empty hole with the promise of his length.

"I'm glad. I'll be able to show you how it feels to be mated just after climax."

Ji shivered, liking that idea. His tail shifted to the side more, body arching as much as it could in an attempt to fuck himself on Loki's hardness.

Maybe next time.

Tightening his grip on the Neko's arm, Loki slammed to the hilt in one harsh thrust. Ji had taken the rough treatment before, and hadn't complained much.

His little gasp of pain and pleasure confirmed that, but Loki waited a second to allow a time of adjustment.

Just a second though. His free hand gripping one hip in a bruising grasp, Loki fluidly slipped out to thrust back into the tight heat.

The kitten moaned out his encouragement, mouth open and body sensitive from his earlier peak. Loki shifted, angled himself and groaned as Ji tightened in response, a cry sounding out.

Brushing over his prostate with each roll of his hips, Loki wasn't surprised when the stimulation overwhelmed the young male. His legs gave out and so Loki just looped his arm around the other's waist, grinning into Ji's neck.

"Oh~ little kitten. Little rag doll."

He continued to overwhelm the other, quickening as his own climax started to build in his groin. Loki abandoned talking, panting and groaning as his body carried him towards a blissful end.

"Loki!"

The kitten screamed, limp body squeezing the hot flesh plunging deep into his pliable body. Loki groaned again, biting harshly into Ji's shoulder and pounding into his climax.

Somehow still standing, the Kât let go of Ji's shoulder and spun him around to pick him up. Ji wrapped his tail and arms around Loki, purring in pleasure as the older male laid down on the bed with him.

Sleep first. Bath after another few rounds or so. Sounded like a good plan to Loki.


End file.
